


Galaxy Rim

by LittleBakemono



Category: Captain Harlock, コスモウォーリアー零 | Cosmo Warrior Zero, 銀河鉄道物語 | Ginga Tetsudou Monogatari | The Galaxy Railways
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Headcanon, I'm Sorry, Multi, Multiverse, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Timeline What Timeline, space pirates in space mechas fighting bad aliens
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De dangereux monstres venus d'une dimension inconnue attaquent la galaxie ! Les ennemis d'hier s'allient afin de faire face à la menace, et créent le programme Space Icarus. Mais rien n'est jamais gagné.... [recueil de drabbles sur un headcanon fumeux]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tout est à Matsumoto, et les concepts de Drift/Jaeger sont à Guillermo Del Toro. Je m'excuse encore pour ce que j'en ai fait.
> 
> Notes : Ahem... Cette chose est issue d'une idée un peu fumeuse qui a germée suite à mon revisionnage de Pacific Rim, alors que je baignais en plein revival matsumotesque. C'est pas dit que ce headcanon persiste, mais je l'aime bien, et comme j'ai aligné deux mots dessus, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion idéale pour étrenner mon compte AO3 X)
> 
> Quelques éléments de contexte : ici, nos chers pirates en sont encore à leurs débuts, et sont donc encore jeunes, fringuants, et en un seul morceau (mais toujours aussi imbibés). L'équipage de l'Arcadia et Emeraldas ont été amnistiés à la condition de participer au programme Space Icarus. Les équipes de Galaxy Railways n'ont quand à elles jamais mis les pieds dans un train, mais faisaient partie de la force de défense galactique, au même titre que l'équipage du Karyû. Enfin, nos amis les mécanoïdes ne peuvent pas piloter de Jaeger, parce que leur esprit n'est plus organique, ce qui empêche le Drift.
> 
> Betalecture par Niladhevan

1\. Nouveau départ

 

Il grogna alors que la lumière crue lui inondait soudain le visage, et couvrit ses yeux de sa main dans une vaine tentative de se protéger.  
  


“Debout.”  
  


La voix, pas si inconnue, le figea. Serait-ce…

Ecartant ses doigts alors qu’il se redressait, il tenta de regarder la silhouette se détachant en contre jour dans l’encadrement de la porte de sa cellule. Impossible d’en discerner les traits, mais à la faveur d’une ombre passant dans le couloir, le jaune poussin se détacha nettement sur le noir de l’uniforme. Un nouveau grognement lui échappa, tandis qu’il se laissait retomber sur sa couchette.  
  


"Putain, casse-toi, Warrius.”

“Seulement si tu viens avec moi.”

“Non ! Je l’ai dit, c’est fini ! Laissez-moi crever ici si ça vous chante, mais je n’y retournerai pas !”  
  
 _Pas sans Maya_  
  


Le sous-entendu flotta entre eux, dans un silence pesant. Soudain, une main l’attrapa par le coude, le forçant à se lever.  
  


“J’ai dit : debout. On a pas beaucoup de temps avant le Drift, et tu ne peux pas te présenter comme ça devant l’équipe.”

“.....”on” ?”  
  


L’autre eut un petit sourire.

  
“Tu n’es pas au courant ? Je suis ton nouveau co-pilote”

  
Le grognement vaguement désespéré d’Harlock fut couvert par le rire de son ancien adversaire.

 

 

 

 


	2. Febreeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Warrius fait preuve de patience, et Harlock se la joue passif-agressif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : tout est à Matsumoto, et les concepts de Drift/Jaeger sont à Guillermo Del Toro. Je m'excuse encore pour ce que j'en ai fait
> 
> Note : selon je ne sais plus quelle source, dans CWZ, Harlock n'aurait que 23 ans, et Warrius moins de trente. Ca m'a un peu perturbé de me rendre compte que j'étais désormais plus âgée que mon crush de jeunesse, mais j'aime finalement bien l'idée d'un jeune Harlock pénible.
> 
> Betalecture : Niladhevan

2\. Febreeze

 

“Bon sang, Harlock…”

  
L’autre ne répondit pas, faisant mine d’être très absorbé par la mise en place de son exosquelette par dessus sa combinaison...noire. Warrius, vêtu de la très réglementaire combinaison bleu nuit et or (aux couleurs du nouveau drapeau galactique), se pinça la racine du nez. Respirer calmement. Expirer. Inspirer….non, en fait, c’était une mauvaise idée.

  
"Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu pues le fennec ?”

“Mais si, Maman, je te jure que je me suis lavé ce matin !”

  
Le ton moqueur de son partenaire le fit lourdement soupirer.

  
“Mais bien sûr, et tu as mis du déodorant, aussi. Non mais, sérieusement, tu empestes toute la cabine. J’ai bien compris que c’était ta préférée, mais qu’est-ce ça te coûte de mettre une autre combinaison pendant que celle-ci est à la blanchisserie ?”

“Les autres ne me vont pas.”

  
Warrius ravala de justesse sa remarque quant au fait qu’il n’avait, dans ce cas, qu’à les rapporter au guichet d’équipement pour en obtenir d’autres. Une provocation. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une énième provocation.

Lors qu’il s’en était plaint à Marina, celle ci lui avait fait remarquer qu’il n’y avait qu’avec lui que le jeune pirate avait ce genre de comportement. Tous les autres candidats, il les avait soit copieusement ignoré, soit leur avait joyeusement refait le portrait. Mais avec Warrius, c’était une autre histoire.

_Tu parles d’un privilège…_

Soupirant, il laissa les techniciens finir de l’harnacher, et se prépara pour le Drift. Tandis que le compte à rebours défilait à l’écran, il se fit la réflexion de demander à un membre de l’Arcadia (Madame Masu, peut-être ?), de s’arranger pour coudre un Jolly Roger sur les combinaisons de rechange de leur ancien capitaine. Il ne serait toujours pas en conformité avec le règlement, mais au moins, l’air redeviendrait respirable.

 

 


End file.
